Rodzina Leone
Salvatore Leone (ok. 1985 - 2001) | lokalizacja = Saint Mark's, Dzielnica Czerwonych Świateł, Harwood (? - 1998 - 2001 - ?), Atlantic Quays, Wzgórza Hepburn, Chinatown (? - 1998 - ok. 2000), Pałac Caliguli (1992) | typ = mafia | wrogowie = Rodzina Forelli, Sindacco Family, Sicilian Mafia, Triady (Portland), Triady (SA), Diablos, Kartel Kolumbijski, Yakuza, Claude | sojusznicy = Southside Hoods, Yardies | kolory = czarny | pojazdy = Leone Sentinel | bronie = pistolety, Micro SMG, strzelby | biznes = kasyna, zabójstwa na zlecenie, sprzedaż narkotyków, prostytucja, kradzież samochodów | członkowie = Salvatore Leone, Toni Cipriani, Joey Leone, Luigi Goterelli, Mickey Hamfists, Vincenzo Cilli, Joseph Daniel O'Toole, Mike, Ray }} Rodzina Leone – mafia włosko-amerykańska, wywodząca się z Sycylii. Jej główna baza mieści się w Liberty City. Jej donem po krwawej wojnie w połowie lat 80. został Salvatore Leone i był nim aż do 2001, kiedy to został zabity przez Claude'a na zlecenie Yakuzy. Historia Rodzina Leone (za sprawą Salvatore'a) w 1992 roku weszła w układy z rodzinami Sindacco i Forelli i razem z nimi założyła kasyno Pałac Caliguli, mieszczące się w Las Venturas. Kasyno to zostało obrabowane przez Triady i Carla Johnsona. Przez tę stratę pieniędzy, don rodziny opuszcza Las Venturas i wyjeżdża do Liberty City. Kradzież pieniędzy spod nosa doprowadziło dona do paranoi. Przed 1998 rokiem rodzina Leone zaangażowała się w wojnę z dwiema pozostałymi rodzinami Liberty City — Sindacco i Forelli. Nieprzyjaźń doprowadziła m.in. do: aresztowania Salvatore'a, śmierci dona rodziny Sindacco - Pauliego i kontrolowanego przez Forellich burmistrza Rogera C. Hole'a, a także wysadzenia Fortu Staunton. Rodzina Leone poradziła sobie również z Mafią Sycylijską i z Massimo Torinim. Leone przejęli także Dzielnicę Czerwonych Świateł i część Chinatown. Jednakże, te wydarzenia powodują osłabienie rodziny. Po śmierci Kazukiego Kasena, bossa Yakuzy, nowym wrogiem stała się Yakuza. Po przegranej w wyborach Donalda Love'a, mafia Rodziny Leone przejęła kontrolę nad nowym burmistrzem - Milesem O'Donovanem. W 2001 roku mafia straciła większość terenów w mieście, lecz wciąż pozostawała jednym z najmocniejszych gangów w Liberty City. Ich terytorium w Chinatown przejęły Triady, a Wzgórzach Hepburn — Diablos. Kartel Kolumbijski także osłabiał mafię, potajemnie produkując i rozprowadzając narkotyki po mieście, równocześnie zajmując budowaną na nowo dzielnicę Fort Staunton, a Rodzina Forellich miała nadal udziały w Bistro "Marco". Forelli zostali ostatecznie wyparci z miasta przez śmierć ich prawdopodobnego dona Mike'a Forelliego. Triady straciły trzech bossów, a ich fabryka została wysadzona w powietrze. Fabryka Kartelu Kolumbijskiego także została zniszczona. Jednak, porywczość Salvatore'a doprowadziła do częściowego upadku mafii, kiedy to podkłada bombę w samochodzie, by wydać Claude'a Kartelowi. Plan udałby się, lecz jego żona, Maria Latore, ratuje Claude'a przed śmiercią, informując go o bombie. Następnie, aby Claude mógł pracować dla Yakuzy, Asuka Kasen zleca mu zabójstwo Salvatore'a. W Grand Theft Auto III i Liberty City Stories, członkowie Rodziny Leone noszą czarne garnitury i białe koszule; niektórzy noszą także ciemne okulary. W Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, gangsterzy ci noszą niebieskie koszule, brązowe kurtki i szare spodnie. Mafia Rodziny Leone najprawdopodobniej była wzorowana na mafii Corleone z książki i filmu o tym samym tytule Ojciec Chrzestny. Co ciekawe, być może nazwa mafii wzięła się własnie od niej. (Cor'leone') Ulubioną stacją radiową Rodziny Leone jest Double Clef FM. Ciekawostki *Leone w języku włoskim oznacza lew. * Najprawdopodobniej Mafia Leone w 1998 roku (Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories) była najsilniejszą mafią w grze. Jednak po 3 latach (GTA III) zamordowany zostaje Don mafii Leone Salvatore Leone na polecenie Asuki. Po tym wydarzeniu mafia najprawdopodobniej przestała istnieć. * Prawdopodobnie w misji Przełamać lody Claude ma zabić członków mafii Leone, bądź Forelli, gdyż w plikach gry obie mafie ubierają się tak samo. * Rodzina Leone jest jednym z dwóch gangów, które pod koniec GTA III zmieniają swój arsenał broni. Początkowo mafia używa wyłącznie pistoletu, po misji Sayonara Salvatore używa kompletu pistolet + obrzyn. Drugim jest Kartel Kolumbijski (początkowo używa on kompletu pistolet + uzi, po misji Wymiana używa kompletu uzi + AK-47). * Po zaliczeniu misji Sayonara Salvatore w GTA III członkowie Rodziny Leone będą atakować Claude'a, gdy tylko go zobaczą. Co więcej, będą do niego strzelać nie tylko z pistoletów, ale i z obrzynów. Są jednak dwie misje, które mogą nam ułatwić poruszanie się po Saint Mark's: ** 1# – Espresso na wynos! – Rodzina Leone używa zestawu pistolet+uzi, dzięki czemu Saint Mark's będzie dla nas „trochę” bezpieczniejsze, mimo to będziemy atakowani. ** 2# – Zdążyć przed wybuchem – Rodzina Leone używa zestawu pistolet+obrzyn, jednak nie zwraca na nas uwagi (pod warunkiem, że my ich nie zaatakujemy pierwsi), przez co Saint Mark's jest dla nas tak samo bezpieczne, jak przed zabiciem Salvatore'a. * Rodzina Leone jest jedną z trzech organizacji przestępczych, która pod ukończeniu GTA: Liberty City Stories nie jest wrogo nastawiona do Toniego. Zachowuje się w stosunku do niego neutralnie. Drugą taką jest Southside Hoods, a trzecią - Avenging Angels. Galeria Plik:Leone Family (LCS).jpg|Leone Family w GTA Liberty City Stories (1998) Plik:Leone Sentinel (LCS).jpg|Pojazd gangu, Leone Sentinel, w GTA Liberty City Stories Plik:Leone Family (III).jpg|Leone Family w GTA III (2001) Plik:Sentinel mafii (III).jpg|Pojazd gangu w GTA III de:Leone Mafia-Familie en:Leone Family es:Familia Leone